El despertar del Aura
by depredador scar
Summary: Ash es ahora parte, del alto mando de Tesla, pero a dejado sus obligaciones y se embarco en un viaje de entrenamiento, para preparare para cierto evento, pero el se encuentra con un Lucario, con mucho potencial desperdiciado. Que cambios traerá la aparición de este nuevo amiga. Emparejamiento sin decidir.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero antes de nada, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este Fic. Es apenas el Epilogo, no se si continuare con el todo depende de la recepción que tenga. **

**El Fic esta basado, en uno de los que yo considero, mejores cómics en Deviantart y su escritor es tamarinfrog. Quiero aclarar, que el me dio permiso para hacer este Fic, y aprovechando si alguien sabe ingles y quiere leerlo, pídanme el Link.**

**En caso de que no sepas esta seria una breve descripción de los personajes.**

**Veruka: Infernape. Líder no oficial en el grupo y Tsundere. Perdio a su madre en un incendio en el rancho, y su padre desapareció. Pasa cada hora del día entrenando, y meditando. Su sueño es ser una de las mejores 8 del rancho.**

**Cotton: Lopuny. Novia de Napoleón. Caracter dulce y amigable. Su pelaje es de color rosa.**

**Napoleón****: Floatzel. Es muy engreído y orgulloso de sus habilidades, pero de carácter amoroso cerca de su novia.**

** Vincent: Lucario. Es el miembro mas joven, del grupo y esta enamorado de Veruka, aunque ella nunca parece reconocerlo. A pesar de ser un Lucario, el es en extremo dedil, tiene mucho potencial desperdiciado. Tiene miedo a la oscuridad, por esa razón duerme cerca de Veruka, por que cuando eran niños, ella estaba Cerca de el en la oscuridad.**

**Rupert: Toxicroak. Es el mejor amigo de Vincent y de Veruka. Tiene un fuerte enamoramiento por el Refresco de Naranja.**

**Habria mas que decir, pero me tomaría demasiado tiempo.**

Encuentro.

Epilogo.

En un hermoso lago de la región Sinnoh un enorme rancho, se alzaba a la vista. Era realmente grande y habia muchos Pokemons de distintas zonas.

Veruka y Cotton estaban sentadas, debajo de un gran árbol, a pesar que Veruka estaba sentada en dirección al rancho, y Cotton, estaba sentada en dirección al lago. Veruka tenia los ojos serrados, intentando relajarse, con el apacible sonido del lago, pero Cotton no, dejaba de jugar con su cascabel, lo que provocaba molestos ruidos.

_(Tienes, que jugar tanto con ese, cascabel)_. El tono irritado de Veruka, era mas que evidente, aunque permaneció recostada, con los ojos serrados.

_(No, puedo evitarlo… los sonidos provocan recuerdos, muy gratos)_. De echo ese, sonido, le recordaba cuando Napoleón, se lo avía devuelto.

_(Solo tu Cotton, Solo tu )_. Ella siguió en la misma pose relajada.

_(No solo yo, todos los que estamos enamorados)_.

_(Te avisare, cuando me suceda)_.

Cotton la miro, con una sonrisa picara. _(Podrías verme a los ojos y jurarme por nuestra amistad, que cada ves que Vincent te alaga, o intenta ganarse tu aprecio, ¿no significa nada?¿que no sientes un deje de, felicidad cada ves que te habla?)_.

Aparentemente esta pregunta no, afecto a Veruka puesto que ni se inmuto, pero a pesar de  
seguir acostada, tenia una mirada, pensativa. Antes de que ella pudiera responder una rosa, apareció enfrente de ella, ella miro hacia arriba pare ver a Vincent. Ella tomo la flor y con un poco de fuerza lo hizo caer.

_(El que dijo, que el amor dolía… sin dudas te conocía)_. El dijo frotándose el cuello.

_(Te dije que no, funcionaria)_. Rupert salto desde el árbol.

_(Te daré un siete, por el intento)_. Veruka, le dijo.

_(¿Solo un siete?)_. Vincent puso un carita perrito, que provoco un imperceptible rubor, en la Infernape.

_(Dale, un ocho al menos,… esta ves fue una rosa, en ves de un girasol)_. Una vos hablo detrás de ellos.

Napoleón, se acercó a ellos con una pequeña venda en el brazo.

_(¿Desde cuando, intercedes por alguien?)_. Veruka le pregunto.

_(Es la vacuna)_. El señalo a la venda. _(Me pone… sentimental)_.

(_Bueno, es hora de almorzar_). Cotton señalo.

Todos se dispusieron a irse, cuando de repente Vincent, se quedo helado. Todos lo miraron, pero había un deje de preocupación mayor en la mirada de Veruka.

_(¿Amigo que pasa?)_. Rupert le pregunto.

_(Esta aura,… esta conexión,… es tan, fuerte… que incluso mis pobres habilidades,... la detectan)_. Vincent pensó.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Vincent se dispuso a correr, al bosque.

Veruka suspiro, y luego se dirigió a sus amigos. _(Vamos, alguien tiene que cuidar que no se lastime)_.

Vincent corría a toda velocidad, por el bosque. _(¿Que es esta aura?,… nuca sentí algo parecido)_.

El pudo divisar la luz que se filtra entre los arboles, lo que indicaba que estaba llegando, a un camino y además pudo escuchar una vos femenina gritar.

_¡Espera!_. La vos femenina grito.

_¡El objetivo de una carrera, es ganar_. Esta vos era sin dudas la de un hombre.

Cuan el salió del bosque casi choco con el chico que había gritado. Tenia una gorra roja, con un símbolo de Pokeball, una chaqueta azul, y pantalones de mezclilla negros.

_¿Que pasa Ash...?_. Vincent pudo ver a una chica de test oscura, con el pelo largo, y morado, y a un chico vestido "elegantemente" y con el pelo verde.

_(¿Ese es su nombre?… ¿Ash?)_.  
Continuara

* * *

**Bueno agradecería de corazón, cualquier queja o sugerencia. Principalmente denme su opinion de quien deberia ser la pareja de Ash en este Fic... Iris o Dawn.**

**Sin te gusto por favor, dale click en el votos "Favourites" o "Seguir" en caso de que te guste mi, trabajo, por favor no olvides seguirme en mi hermosisimo, sensual y algo pervertido perfil de FanFiction.**

**Cualquier queja, sugerencia, o pregunta asmela saber yo encanto de leer tu opinión.**

Este es Daniel, alias depredador scar y me despido, nos leemos さようなら 


	2. El Combate

**Hola a todos aquí Depredador, con un nuevo cap. Hoy no tuve Universidad, y al ver el progreso del Fic decidí dedicarle la tarde.**

**Ross. Raichu. Después del incendio que destruyo gran parte del trabajo de Elisa, ella estuvo devastada. Lt. Surge después de enterarse del incendio, decide enviarle un huevo, y sin saberlo se convertiría en uno de sus Pokemons favoritos. Es hermanastro de Scratch y Pachirisu. El amigo de la infancia de Saria y de la que esta enamorado desde años, pero le falta valor para confesarse, por miedo a que ella no sienta lo mismo. El es muy fuerte pero es un pacifista, solo usa su fuerza en situaciones extremas, como su amiga Saria.**

**Saria. Leafeon. (A pesar de que se mucho ingles, solo entendí la mitad de su historia) ella es una gran amiga de Ross, y ella tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por el, siempre trata de hacérselo saber pero el es muy denso. Le teme a los Pokemon tipo bicho. **

**Los otros dos tengo información parcial. El cómic en que cuenta su historia, apenas va por la mitad. **

**Elizabeth. Vespiquen. Cuando era Combee, tuvo un encuentro poco agradable, seguido de una insinuación poco decente de parte de un Burmy, pero entonces llego Matthew y la defendió. Ella al principio le temía, por que la apariencia de el Murkrow era muy aterradora, pero la actitud de Matthew le gano su aprecio en un segundo. La linea entre amistad y amor entre ellos, no esta muy claro, pero es obvio que seria una relación ****tabú, debido a que ella es tipo Bicho y el es tipo Volador.**

******Matthew. Honchkrow. Tenia un sueño muy claro, y era vencer a los 8 mas fuertes en el rancho y así convertirse en el numero 1. Entreno mucho, demasiado **quizás, asta que finalmente ya nadie lo pudo parar, en ese punto solo Elizabeth su amiga mas cercana, podía acercarse a el. Un día ataco de manera violenta a un pokemon del rancho, y a pesar de que el ataque del otro Pokemon no le causo daño, y que las acciones de Matthew fueron en "defensa" la manera en la que reacciono demostró que no podría seguir luchando. (el resto de su historia todavía esta inconclusa). **La linea entre amistad y amor entre el y Elizabeth, no esta muy claro, pero es obvio, que hay un fuerte sentimiento, pero esta el echo que seria una relación ****tabú, debido a que ella es tipo Bicho y el es tipo Volador. Tiene un anillo de plata, en la pata derecha y un relicario o collar en forma de destello. Tiene un sobrino adoptivo(Chatot) y un hermano adoptivo(Togetic).**  


******Bueno eso seria todo relacionado con los nuevos participantes del Fic.**

El combate.

Ash, Iris y Cilan estaban en el rancho de Elisa, bebiendo unas tazas de café. Vincent y los demás los habían conducido al rancho y antes de aceptar la hospitalidad de Elisa para pasar la noche, Ash dejo a Pikachu y a Dewott, e Iris dejo a Axew con Vincent y los demás para que se conocieran.

Ash, había cambiado mucho, desde sus días, en que comenzó su viaje. Ahora él tenía 18 años. Llevaba una chaqueta de color azul, profundo con decoraciones amarillas, debajo de esta tenía una remera negra, unos jeans de color negro, un sombrero de color azul, con el símbolo de una Pokeball blanca a su izquierda (Como la de Sir Aaron) y unos tenis de color blanco y rojo. Después de tantos, viajes nuestro entrenador favorito, había cambiado. Seguía siendo entusiasta y confiado, pero él ahora era un poco más "sabio".

Iris ahora tenía 17 años, y ella también había cambiado su vestuario. Ella ahora lleva puesto, un top negro, una falda de tonalidad turquesa, hasta por encima de la linea de las rodillas, su hermoso cabello ahora estaba liso, con dos mechones de su cabello a cada lado de su cara, además de decorarlo, con algunos prendedores, y una gorra de color blanco, también con un símbolo de una Pokeball rosa, con unos lentes de sol sobre esta, pero su calzado seguía siendo el mismo.

Y finalmente Cilan y Brock….. No habían cambiado nada.

_Lamento la forma tan abrupta en que Vincent, los abordo_. Elisa seguía un poco apenada por la actitud de su pokemon.

_ ¿Vincent?_. Iris le pregunto.

_Mi Lucario_. Ella le respondió.

_Lamento la forma, en la que nuestro amigo actuó_. Ash dirigió su mira a un inconsciente Brock.

* * *

20 minutos antes.

* * *

Elisa estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando escucho el llamado de Vincent. Ella se dio vuelta para ver a cuatro personas, guiadas por sus Pokemons, pero lo más interesante era que Vincent llevaba de forma muy entusiasta a uno.

_Hay Vincent… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?_ Elisa pregunto en vos baja, pero rápidamente ella pudo sentir, como alguien agarraba su mano. Brock se inclinó, con una mirada dulce mientras sujetaba su mano.

_Lo único que su pokemon, ah echo ha sido convertirse, en la flecha de cupido que me a guiado a ti, mi nombre es…_ Brock no pudo terminar su discurso, porque Croagunk lo golpe desde atrás. El cayo paralizado y tomándolo de una pierna lo llevo dentro de la casa.

Todos se quedaron viendo esa escena extrañados, excepto Ash.

_No te preocupes, le pasa todo el tiempo_. Ash la tranquilizo, y luego se presentaron.

* * *

_ ¿Por qué crees que, tomo tanto interés en ti?_. Cilan le pregunto a Ash.

Ash pensó por un par de minutos, le dio un sorbo a su café, y luego contesto. _Bueno,… mi pokemon guardián es Lucario, lo que hace que sea muy compatible con ellos, y gracias a eso ellos puedan sentir a la perfección mi aura,… además el poder usar el aura, o tener practica en su uso, vuelve más grande el rango en que se pueda detectar mi aura,… quizás nunca sintió un aura como la mía y eso le llamo la atención_. Ash le dio un sorbo a su café y vio como los demás los miraban extrañados. _ ¿Qué?_.

_ ¿Puedes usar el aura?_. Elisa le pregunto.

_Un Lucario me enseño, cuando lo encontré, vivimos una gran aventura, y entonces obtuve estos guantes_. Ellos miraron a los guantes con unos cristales (los guantes de Sir Aaron).

_Pero, no puede hacer auras esferas, si es lo que piensas, puedo ver el aura, sentir cosas y curar_.

_No sabía que los humanos, podían hacer eso_. Iris le dijo.

_Es porque eres una niña_. Él se burló de ella con su propia frase. _Ademas, nunca preguntaron_.

Ella aparto su mirada de la de Ash, y un débil rubor apareció en su rosto.

_Pero díganme,… que los trae por aquí_. Elisa les pregunto.

_Dentro de un año y tres meses se realizara, el gran torne de las regiones_. Cilan le dijo.

_He oído hablar de ello_. Elisa les dijo. _Los coordinadores más prestigiosos, los líderes de gimnasios, los cerebros de las fronteras, los campeones de la ligas, y los veinte mejores entrenadores y coordinadores, competirán en una gran copa_.

_Pero ahora, estamos en un viaje de entrenamiento, porque dentro de 14 meses nos dirigiremos a la isla dragón,…_. Iris comento emocionada. _Fueron seleccionados seis líderes de gimnasios, seis cerebros de la frontera, seis miembros de los altos mandos, para una pelea de exhibición, además de un campeón de la liga, que será revelado, ese día_.

_¿Ose que se dirigirán a la isla, para presenciar la exhibición?_. Jenna les pregunto.

_Bueno,… no solo eso_. Cilan dijo señalando con la cabeza a Ash.

_ ¡Eres un líder!_. Elisa está impresionada.

_Me temo que no,... soy miembro del alto mando, porque fui capaz de vencer a todo el alto mando de Testla, fue una tarea titánica que logre solo a través, del esfuerzo en conjunto de mis Pokemons mas fuertes. Además tengo la clasificación de cerebro de la frontera aunque allá declinado la invitación, pero la oferta siguió en pie, y el año pasado acepte la oferta, pero como viajo mucho entre Sinnoh y Teselia no, me hago cargo del puesto…_. Ash tenía que admitir, que no creía que los demás miembros lo siguieran considerando.

_Entonces, debes ser fuerte_. Elisa dijo entusiasmada.

_Gracias… pero tú no pareces débil_. Ash tenía, la misma idea que Elisa.

_Muy bien, yo preparare el almuerzo, mientras ustedes pelean_. Elisa casi se cayó de la silla, de la sorpresa, de ver a Brock recuperado tan pronto.

__¿Esta desarrollando inmunidad, al veneno?_. Ash pensó._

* * *

**(Soy nuevo en esto de escribir peleas Pokemon, así que agradecerían que me dieran algún consejo de como mejorar).**

* * *

En un pequeño claro, donde Elisa usa por lo general para entrenar, ella y Ash se preparaban para luchar, por su parte Cilan e Iris se sentaron en un tronco caído, al lado de los Pokemons de Elisa.

_¡Tú puedes, Ash!_. Iris le grito, y un imperceptible rubor se posó en su rostro.

_ ¡El mejor de cinco gana!_. Elisa le grito.

_ ¡Me parece bien!_. El respondió.

_Prepárense chicos_. Ella le dijo a sus Pokemons

Ash miro hacia el grupo. No, era común que antes de una batalla, el entrenador no guardara a sus Pokemons.

_Infernape, Honchkrow, Floatzel, y ese Lucario… todos parecen ser fuertes, y ella no es ninguna principiante_. Ash pensó. _Deberé tomarme esta pelea con seriedad, además... quiero comprobar que tan fuerte, es ese Lucario_.

_ ¡Deja de pensar y empecemos!_. Elisa le grito.

_ ¡Está bien… pero antes!_. El saco todas sus Pokeball. _ ¡Dejare que ellos tomen algo de aire libre!_.

El arrojo las Pokeball y de ellas salieron: Un Corphish, y un Darkrai este último dejo un poco asustado a algunos, incluso a sus propios compañeros Pokemons.

__Un... Darkrai... ¿Como pudo...?_ Elisa_ estaba muy impactada.

_Darkrai... es bueno verte de nuevo, pero pasaste mucho tiempo con el profesor, mira y recuerda como se hace_. Ash le dijo a su pokemon sombrío.

Darkrai se retiró a una sombra, detrás de Iris y Cilan. Ellos se quedaron muy asustados, el aparto la mirada de una manera indiferente, pero mirando de reojo con un deje de interés.

Con una gota de sudor en su nuca, Ash le pregunto a su amigo de toda la vida. _ ¿Tendrá esa actitud por siempre?_. Pikachu, solo se escondió en hombres.

_No te distraigas_. Elisa le grito _Napoleón ve_. Instantánea mente Napoleón (Floatzel) salto desde su lugar junto a sus amigos.

_No, creas que te lo are fácil_. El lanzo la Pokeball y de ella apareció la imagen de una gran tortuga con árboles en la espalda. _ Torterra, espero que no te hayas oxidado_. La enorme tortuga rujió con energía.

_Adelante Napoleón, Acua jet_.

Una especie de armadura de agua rodeo a Napoleón y este se dirigió directo a Torterra, pero Ash no le dio ninguna orden. Al impactar Torterra no se inmuto y dando un cabezazo lanzo a Napoleón de nuevo a su lugar.

_ ¿Qué paso?_. Iris le pregunto a Cilan.

_Torterra es un pokemon, con una de las resistencias mas altas, no es fácil atravesar su coraza_. Cilan le respondió.

Jenna maldijo mentalmente por olvidarse de esto, pero Ash no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

_Torterra usa, Bola de energía_. Una enorme bola de energía verde apareció en la boca de la tortuga y fue disparada hacia Napoleón.

_Usa Pulso de agua_. Napoleón lanzo una esfera de agua, del mismo tamaño que la Bola de energía.

Cuando las dos esferas chocaron, una gran cantidad de humo impidió la vista de Jenna y Napoleón, pero ambos escucharon a Ash.

_Usa trepa rocas_.

La tierra alrededor de Napoleón se elevó, y ambo escucharon a una criatura de gran tamaño, subir oculta solo por el humo.

_Napoleón rápido usa Explosión sónica_.

Antes de que la energía pudiera concentrarse en la cola de Napoleón, Torterra apareció desde dentro del humo, con una esfera de energía totalmente cargada, esta fue disparada a quemarropa, y al instante de tocar a su objetivo más humo cubrió el campo de batalla. Cuando el humo se dispersó y el terreno fue plano de nuevo, todas los Pokemons de Elisa quedaron asombradas, Napoleón había perdido. Cotton (Lopunny) corrió a su encuentro, y después que él, le diera un pulgar arriba y una dedil sonrisa ella lo llevo con los otros.

_ (Te han dado, una buena paliza) _. Ross (Raichu) se burló de él.

_ (¿Estarás bien?) _. Vincent (Lucario) le pregunto.

_ (Lo único herido,… es mi orgullo) _. Él dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Elisa se alivió al ver a su pokemon en buen estado, y desvió la mirada a Ash que estaba frotando la cabeza de Torterra, e indicándole que descansara un poco.

__Fue un error de principiantes,… la primera regla, es nunca subestimar a un oponente, pero no lo are dos veces__. Ella pensó. __No debo olvidar, que mi contrincante es parte del "Alto Mando"_._

_Es la hora, mi amigo_. El arrojo la Pokeball y apareció un Pokemon. _Tu bautizo de fuego,… Zoroark_.

Elisa miro a Veruka, (Infernape) y le hizo una seña, Veruka salto de la emoción y se posiciono frente a su entrenadora.

_ (¡Tú puedes Veruka!)_. Vincent le grito a su amor.

_ (No te preocupes, acabare rápido con esto) _. Ella le dijo

_ ¡No, nos subestimes! la ventaja de tipo, no lo es todo_. Ash, le grito, y Veruka quedo impactada ¿Acaso la entendió?

_Zoroark mundo de cristal_.

Los ojos del pokemon zorro, brillaron y grandes pilares de cristal aparecieron del suelo. Veruka esquivo uno pero este le provoco una pequeña cortada.

_No lo entiendo estos pilares, son ilusiones… no debería hacerle daño_. Elisa dijo.

_El dolor es dolor, no importa como lo llame. Si la ilusión es tan buena que confunda a tu 5 sentidos y por consecuencia a tu cerebro, y deberás le haces pensar que está siendo lastimado,… entonces es dolor, repetir lo contrario no servirá_. Ash estaba listo para dar el último golpe, pero esta vez fue el, el confiado.

_Entonces perdónanos,… por destruir esta ilusión_ Elisa se regodeo al ver el desconcierto de Ash. _Veruka utiliza, mundo en llamas_.

Veruka libero una fuerte corrientes de fuego que destruyo los pilares.

_Como sabrás "Mundo en llamas" impide que utilices tus ilusiones_. Ash no tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando diviso a Veruka aproximarse. _Además de aumentar el poder, de los ataque tipo lucha y fuego de Veruka,… el primer ataque será el último_.

_Rápido utiliza, Pulso nocturno_.

Zoroark disparo, y una gran nueve de humo se hizo visible, pero Veruka apareció de repente conectando un Mega Golpe, y lo mando a volar hasta un árbol. Zoroark no se pudo levantarse fue un golpe demoledor.

_Estamos empatados_. Elisa le dijo. A pesar de todo, ella estaba impactada. Los ataques de tipo siniestro son poco efectivos, contra el tipo lucha, pero a pesar de esto, el daño en su Pokemon era preocupante. _Si el ataque, hubiese sido solo un poco mas fuerte, Veruka abría perdido_. Ella pensó.

_Yo también, me he confiado_. Ash admitió.

Veruka se dirigió, con sus amigos y después de que la felicitaran, ella se sentó al lado de Vincent.

_ (Gran trabajo) _. Vincent le dijo. Ella se cruzó de brazos, y miro hacia otro lado, con una especie de actitud "Altanera" pero con un rubor que nadie vio, excepto Saria (Leafeon).

Jenna le hizo seña a Rupert (Toxicroan) para que apareciera en acción, y con una emoción extraña se puso enfrente de Jenna listo para luchar.

Ash miro a Pikachu. _ ¿Estás listo?_.

Antes de que el ratón eléctrico dijera algo, una luz emergió desde el cinturón de Ash y apareció Gible, una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Ash y Pikachu.

_ ¡Gible... cuantas veces debo decirte, que no aparezcas, si no te invoco!_. Ash estaba harto de esta costumbre de su Pokemon.

Antes de que Gible respondiera un pulso oscuro lo arrojo sobre Zoroark, el cual se recuperó solo hace instantes, quedando los dos, fuera de combate.

_Te voy ganando_. Elisa se rió.

Ash la miro molesto, pero luego con una sonoriza, mira así abajo. _Bueno,… que cuente esa_.

Elisa le dirijo una mirada a Matthew. El estaba extrañado, pero voló a su encuentro.

_Matthew, se que no as luchado desde el incidente, pero se cuanto te gusta medirte con Pokemons fuertes, se que la idea de enfrentarte a miembros del "Alto Mando", siempre fue una fantasía para ti_. Matthew tenia una expresión de alegría muy, pero muy extraña para todos los que lo conocían. _Y mi rival es alguien poderoso, necesito la fuerza de uno de los mejores_. Matthew recupero la compostura, y voló enfrente de llena listo para su encuentro.

__(No te defraudare Elisa,... te lo prometo)_. _Matthew pensó.

_Honchkrow_. Ash dijo en vos baja. __Solo hay un pokemon en mi equipo, que tiene posibilidades_._

_Adelante Staraptor_. Al momento de aparecer, una mirada llena de ira, se posó en la mirada de ambos Pokemons.

Todos los Pokemons de Jenna miraron, a Elizabeth (Vespiquen) buscando respuestas, y ella solo suspiro.

_ (Honchkrows y Staraptors, tienen una rivalidad ancestral, que…) _. Ella fue interrumpida por el sonido de una explosión.

Matthew y Staraptor luchaban utilizando combate cercano. De repente se apartaron, Matthew preparo una bola de sombras, y Staraptor preparo una bola de fuego y las lanzaron, ambas dieron en el blanco, dejando columnas de humo, de repente del humo emergieron ambos dirigiendo-ce a toda velocidad, hacia la dirección del otro, usando nuevamente Combate cercano.

_ (No, había visto a Matthew pelear así, en años) _. Elizabeth reflexiono.

_ (Debe ser, su primer desafío real, en años) _. Veruka menciono. _(Están casi empatados. Es obvio que ambos, tuvieron peleas difíciles, y ambos son los pokemons voladores mas fuertes de la región)_. Reflexiono Veruka.

Staraptor golpeo a Matthew y lo envió hacia atrás.

_ (Acaso, ha pasado tanto tiempo, desde mi última batalla verdadera,... ¿este es mi límite?)_. El miro a su contrincante. _ (¿O este, es el verdadero nivel de un pokemon, del Alto Mando?)_.

Matthew se negó a rendirse, y se dirigio hacia su oponente con un As aéreo impresionante, y Staraptor respondió utilizando Ave brava. La explosión fue tan fuerte que una luz cegadora, segó a todo el mundo. Cuando todos pudieron ver, vieron a Matthew debilitado y Staraptor volando muy lastimado.

_ (No,… puedo… creerlo,… Matthew perdió) _. Elizabeth contuvo, una lagrima pero se tranquilizó al ver a Matthew levantarse, y tratando de mantener, su orgullo intacto, bolo a su encuentro.

__Matthew... ¿Quizás sea hora, de retomar tu entrenamiento)_._ Elisa pensó con nostalgia _Esa fue una buena pelea, ahora ambos estamos igualados_. Elisa le dijo.

_Entonces, muéstrame a tu Pokemon, mas fuerte_. La mirada de Ash se desvió a Vincent. _ Quiero luchar contra Vincent_.

Todos los Pokemons, de Elisa no entendieron esto, y Matthew y Napoleón se esforzaron para no estallar, de la risa.

_Vincent no es, mi Pokemon mas fuerte_. Elisa quiere mucho, a Vincent, pero no se dio cuenta, de la molestia y triste de Vincent, pero si Ash.

_Dame la oportunidad_.

Elisa dudo, pero finalmente, envió a Vincent, y Ash envió a Sceptile.

_Sceptile, usa cucha hoja_. Las hojas a los lados del brazo de Sceptile crecieron esta convertirse en cuchillas, de energía.

_Vincent evade_. Elisa no estaba segura de que hacer. Enviar a su pokemon, mas inexperto y mas dedil, contra alguien del alto mando, no era la definición de una pelea justa.

Vincent empezó a evadir, los ataques para sorpresa de algunos, pero Ash estaba desconcertado.

_No hay duda, sentí el gran poder, que proviene desde su interior, no entiendo que pasa_. El juego de evadir y atacar continuo hasta que Ash se cansó. _ Sceptile usa bola de energía_.

Una esfera de energía, de color verde, como la de Torterra, apareció en las manos de Sceptile, y la lanzo. Vincent la esquivo, pero esta fue directo a sus amigos. Veruka reacciono con un "Ultra golpe", que destruyo el ataque. Cuando el humo desapareció, Vincent se dio cuenta del dolor en el brazo de Veruka, ella ya estaba debilitada de su anterior combate, y una rabia indescriptible se apodero de él. Sin que nadie se lo ordenara, Vincent conecto, un golpe en el estoma de Sceptile, y lo mando asía atrás. Todos quedaron impactados, con esto, pero Vincent no se detuvo, y se abalanzo con una increíble velocidad. Cuando Sceptile se dio cuenta de que él estaba arriba suyo, rápidamente esquivo el ataque, pero Vincent lo vio escondido en un árbol, y arremetió con ira asía él. Sceptile se balanceaba entre los árboles, escondiéndose de los ataques llenos de ira, de su oponente.

_No, hay duda_. Ash pensó. _Mi hipótesis,... fue cierta_.

Sceptile salió del bosque, seguido de Vincent, obviamente todavía, con mucha ira.

_El problema de este estado, es que vuelve vulnerable tú defensa_. Ash pensó. _ ¡Sceptile acabalo ya, cuchilla X!_.

Sceptile se detuvo, y Vincent arremetió. Sceptile se dio vuelta de forma veloz, y en un solo corte la pelea se definió. Vincent camino unos pocos pasos más, antes de desplomarse inconsciente.

Todos sus amigos corrieron a su encuentro, incluso Napoleón y Matthew. Veruka lo tomo entre sus manos, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Vincent lentamente abrió los ojos, para alivio de sus amigos y lo primero que vio, fue a su amor. _El reino de Arceus, es más hermoso de lo que pensé_. La sonrisa de Veruka, cayó y ella dejo caer la cabeza de Vincent directo en el suelo. _Y también duele mas_.

* * *

20 minutos después.

Ash, Iris, Cilan y Jenna habían terminado de disfrutar la comida, preparada por Brock, pero los Pokemons apenas, estaban empezando.

Veruka, Vincent y Rupert estaban sentados debajo de un árbol comiendo, hasta que se acercaron a ellos Zoroark, Sceptile y Gible. Veruka se puso en guardia, cuando Sceptile se acercó a Vincent, con una mirada que le recordaba a Matthew, pero se tranquilizó y sorprendió cuando Sceptile le paso la mano a Vincent.

_ (Fue una gran batalla) _. Sceptile le dijo, a Vincent y este acepto el apretón de manos o ... ¿Patas?.

_ (No, hay rencores) _. Zoroark dijo. _ (¿Verdad Gible?... ¿Gible?)_.

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver como Rupert y Gible chocaron frentes y se dirigían miradas de odio, a tal punto que las chispas, volaban.

_ (¿Los separamos?)_. Zoroark les pregunto.

_ (No, conociéndolo se miraran así, por dos horas, y luego se aran amigo) _. Veruka les dijo y Vincent les hizo un gesto, para que se sentaran.

Antes de que se sentaran, Zoroark le dijo algo, al oído a Sceptile. _ (Eso o Gible le muerde, la cara y salimos huyendo) _.

Cerca de ahí, Cotton, Napoleón estaban teniendo una charla, con Pikachu y Dewott.

_ (¿Así que no te diste cuenta, de los sentimientos de tu amiga, hasta que fue tarde?)_. Cotton le pregunto a Pikachu y este asintió. Ella le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, de reojo a Napoleón. _ (¿Te recuerda a alguien cariño?)_. Ella le pregunto, el cual solo se rasco la cabeza. _(No te preocupes, si ella es una Buneary como lo fui yo, ella es chica de un solo amor)_. Pikachu miro la sonrisa sincera de Cotton, y una mirada de esperanza, se poso en el.

Napoleón luego se dirigió, a Dewott. _(Y lo que tu me cuentas, fue que te enamoraste de Meloetta, pero ella sufría de Humanofilia por tu entrenador)_. Napoleón miro a Pikachu, y cuando volvió la mirada a Dewott, este estaba arrodillado enfrente de un árbol, con una pequeña nueve de tormenta sobre el.

De pronto Torterra apareció, y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico, que miraran a su espalda. En su espalda, se encontraba su hijo adoptivo, un Zorua. Él estaba jugando, en la enorme espalda del Pokemon tortuga.

_ (Eres como, un parque para el) _. Napoleón le dijo, y Torterra solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, con Ash y los demás.

Ash había estado mirando, y escuchando la conversación de Cotton y Napoleón, con Pikachu y Dewott. __El Doctor y la Doctora __Corazón,..._. Ash pensó mientras serraba los ojos, con una sonrisa. _Ustedes no son, los únicos que necesitan consejos amorosos_._

Elisa miraba, como Darkrai se apartó y recostó sobre un tronco.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste atrapar a Darkrai?_. La curiosidad finalmente venció a Elisa.

Ash pensó un poco, y luego le contesto. _Una vez, cuando exploraba algunas ruinas, me encontré a un muy mal herido Darkrai, y entonces hice lo que mi corazón me dijo que era lo correcto. Lo puse en mi espalda, lo lleve a un Centro-Pokemon donde fue atendido, y cuando nos estábamos despidiendo, él se rehusó a irse… él me dijo que tenía una deuda con migo, y que lo mínimo que podía hacer era quedarse a mi lado, hasta que esa deuda fuera saldada_. Ash miro a Darkrai y luego a Elisa. _Pero él es un miembro de mi familia, cuando decida que ya no tiene ataduras a mí, lo dejare ir_.

_Guau, tienes mucha suerte_. Ella le dijo.

_Pero háblame de Lucario… digo Vincent_.

Elisa suspiro. _ No hay mucho, para decir… a pesar de que hemos entrenado mucho, no hemos podido hacer aflorar su poder_.

_No fue, lo que me contaron_. Brock le comento.

_No, sé que fue eso_. Elisa admitió.

_Quizás, pudo ser "Enfado"_. Iris comento y todos menos Ash asintieron.

_ ¿Qué arias…_. Todos se dieron vuelta a escuchar a Ash. _...si Vincent, pudiera y deseara hacerse fuerte, pero para eso tuviera que apartarse de tu lado… se lo permitirías?_.

_Si ese fuera su sueño, yo no aria nada para impedírselo_. Elisa le dijo.

_Entonces, solo me queda preguntarle a el_. Ash se paró, se dirigía a donde estaban Vincent y los demás, y empezó a hablarle. _Puedo entender Vincent,… se lo que anhelas, se cuánto te duele, por eso quiero proponerte, que entrenes con migo_.

Vincent estaba extrañado de que el, pudiera entenderlo mediante un canal de aura, pero ese no era el punto. _ (Yo no tengo, ese potencial) _.

_Sé que Elisa, te entreno con mucha pasión, pero yo tengo más talento con los de tu tipo, por eso estoy seguro, de que si vienes con migo te aras mucho mas fuerte_.

_ (¿Quieres decir que tendría, que irme?)_. El corazón de Veruka se hundió al escuchar esto.

_Me embarcare en un viaje de entrenamiento, por todas las regiones para prepararme para el gran torne dentro de un tiempo, por esa razón pienso que seria beneficioso para ti, podría aumentar tu sabiduría, y podrías madurar_. Ash pudo divisar, como estas palabras molestaban a su amiga, así que decidió terminar, antes de salir quemado (Literalmente).  
_Pero es tu decisión, nadie la tomara por ti, si decides quedarte, lo entenderé, pero si decides acompañarme te prometo que no te arrepentirás, te prometo que te convertirás en un referente de tu raza_. Él se paró dejando a Vincent helado.

Veruka, vio a su amigo, y solo un pensamiento pasó por su mente. _ (Vincent… ¿realmente, lo estas considerando?)_.

* * *

**Honestamente no creía, que continuaría este Fic, pero tuvo muy buena recepción por parte del publico. Le agradezco de todo corazón, a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer, en especial a los que dieron "Favorito" y "Seguir".**

**Agradecimiento especial a Mario, me dio gusto leer tu comentario :D.**

**Honestamente soy del tipo de personas, que al mirar pokemon, se pregunta "¿Por que rayos, no crecen?" así que en mi versión quise hacerlos a todos un poco mas grandes, ademas pensé que si aria a Ash bien podría convertirlo, en parte del "Alto Mando" (En un Fic relatare esos sucesos, todo esta fríamente calculado), una de las ultimas cosas, que quise hacer, fue que los altos mandos, pudieran llevar mas de 6 Pokemons.  
**

**Honestamente, lo del Darkrai de Ash era solo una idea, pero después me gusto mucho. Siempre me hubiera gustado que Ash, tuviera uno en su equipo.**

**Lo de Meloetta se me ocurrió al ver una imagen. (Si la quieren ver, hay un Link en mi perfil)**

**Bueno como siempre, agradecería cualquier queja o sugerencia, la única critica mala, es la que no se hace. Por favor denme su opinión, sobre quien debería de ser la protagonista en este Fic. No me decido, entre Dawn O Iris.**

**Sin te gusto por favor, dale click en el botón "Favourites" o "Seguir" en caso de que te guste, mi trabajo, por favor no olvides seguirme en mi hermosisimo, sensual y algo pervertido perfil de FanFiction.**

**¿Cual sera la elección de Vincent?¿Que ara Veruka?¿Que pasa, en el corazon de Ash?**

**Este es Daniel, alias depredador22 y me despido, nos leemos さようなら**


	3. Decisiones

**Bueno... que puedo decir, he a qui un nuevo Cap. Gracias por seguir, leyendo.**

**Muchas gracias, a todos, por leer el nuevo Cap.**

**Antes de iniciar, podrán observar muchos Pokemons, en el equipo de Ash. No se preocupen, puesto que relatare, un poco de sus historias en cada Fic. Algo que me gustaría recordarles respecto a mi Fic, es que devido a que Ash es parte de alto mando, podrá llevar un numero mayor a 6 Pokemons. Hay algunos detalles raros, que les darán curiosidad, o les de, la impresiono que están mal, cuando terminen de leer, abajo estarán algunas explicaciones, pero la mas sencilla es decirle que me toma, una cuantas "Licencias creativas".**

Decisiones.

Era de noche en el rancho de Elisa, y todos estaban ocupados, Brock y Cilan estaban ayudando, a Elisa, a limpiar la mesa, Iris estaba revisando algo con su computadora portátil, y Ash estaba terminando de ducharse.

* * *

_**En el baño.**_

* * *

Ash solo tenía puestos unos pantalones cómodos, con los que acostumbraba a dormir, pero llevaba el torso desnudo. No se había vuelto el hombre más musculoso del mundo, pero si tenía bastante musculatura. Con el paso de los años, se había dejado crecer su cabello rebelde, asta 5 Cm por debajo de la linea de los hombros, pero Ash no le dejo,solo al tiempo sus cambios físicos. En cada brazo tenia, dos tatuajes distintos. Uno era el rostro de perfil de Suicun, con su larga cabellera hasta el codo, y el otro era un tatuaje brillante de Ho-Ho, con las plumas de su cola hasta su codo, en la espalda baja, tenia un tatuaje de Latias volando con una sonrisa, en el antebrazo derecho, tenia una serie de tatuajes tribales, como los de los surfistas, en la mitad del antebrazo izquierdo, era una runa de color negro y finalmente un kanji destino, justo en la base de la nuca, no hace falta aclarar, que a su madre casi le da un infarto, al ver este "arte" en el cuerpo de su hijo. Él estaba terminando de afeitarse, con una afeitadora manual, claro él no tenía mucha barba, pero odiaba que le creciera demasiado. El limpio el rastrillo, se secó la cara y se puso una remera de color negro, pero de pronto algo resonó en su cabeza.

_(Gracias… Ash)_. La vos retumbo en su cabeza. Y una mirada triste se posó en su rostro.

8 años atrás.

El árbol del comienzo fue salvado, Mew se había recupera, pero todo eso a una alto costo. Lucario yacía en el suelo a punto de perder la conciencia.

Ash se arrodillo alado de él, para tratar de ayudar a su nuevo amigo. _No te preocupes amigo, te conseguiremos ayuda_. Él le dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

_(No Ash, así debe ser, Sir Aaron me llama)_. Lucario le toco la frente a Ash, y una ola de energía recorrió, su cuerpo. _(Te e transferido, mis conocimientos básicos, sobre el aura, con ellos podrás ir desarrollando tus poderes)_. El empezaba a desvanecerse.

_Yo estaba dispuesto,… a sacrificarme ¿Por qué me lo impediste_. Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a escaparse de sus ojos.

Lucario lo miro, deforma cansada. _(Porque no quería, perder a otro amigo)_. Ash lo miro sorprendido, y luego una luz azul lleno la sala, Lucario se había reunido, con Sir Aaron.

* * *

**_Actualmente_**.

* * *

Ash nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero se sentía culpable, por lo que le paso a Lucario ese día.

_Perdónenme ambos ¿Que clase de guardian, no puede proteger a sus amigos?_. Ash comenzó hablar, mientras una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. _Hoy… cuando pelee contra Vincent, sentí algo que me recordó mucho a ti, pero... no sé qué_. Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho, a Brock llamar a todos, porque ya era la hora de dormir, si quería salir temprano mañana.

Ash salió del baño, y lo primero que vio fue a iris, sentada en el sofá con su computadora portátil, apoyada en la mesita de café. Ash no se dio cuenta, pero mientras se sentaba en el sofá enfrente de ella, un débil rubor se posó en las mejillas de Iris.

_¿Crees que el decida, venir con nosotros?_. Ella le pregunto, para desviar su atención.

Ash se recostó en el sofá, pensó un par de segundos, y luego la miro. _Todos tenemos derecho a elegir, lo mejor para nosotros, y perseguir nuestros sueños_. Iris lo miro, con una sonrisa. _¿Que pasa?_.

_Tome mi decisión, iré a entrenar a la isla de Reshiram, para hacerme mas fuerte_. Iris dijo feliz.

Ash internamente quedo pasmado por esto, pero por fuera permaneció muy tranquilo. _Me parece excelente, y cuando vuelvas, veremos si me puedes dar un desafío verdadero_. Ash levanto en puño, aparentemente emocionado.

Iris se levantó, hinchando sus mejillas con un débil rubor, y cruzaba los brazos, le dijo. _Sigues siendo un niño_. Y luego se fue.

Ash la miro hasta que entro en su habitación, y cuando ella cerró la puerta, el bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa cansada. El saco de su bolsillo, una fotografía en la que estaban el, Dawn e Iris sentados en un parque. _Lo malo de dejar de serlo, es darse cuenta_. El levanto la mirada al techo. _Arceus,... no me la haces fácil nunca ¿verdad?_. El dijo en tono de broma.

* * *

**_Afuera_**.

* * *

Pikachu, Dewott, Sceptile, Emboar y Drapion caminaban en dirección al bosque. Pikachu y Dewott estaban sentados, encima de Drapion.

_(Espero que Braviary, no se tarde mucho en localizar las bayas)_. Emboar se quejo.

_(Tienes razón)_. Pikachu le dijo. _(Brock las necesita, para hacer medicina)_.

_(No, me gusta esperar)_. Drapion, se quejo.

_(A ti, no te gusta nada)_. Dewott, se burlo desde arriba.

Antes de que Drapion pudiera argumentar, se percato de una fragancia, que condujo su mirada a una bella vista. Recostada sobre un árbol, estaba Elizabeth (Vespiquen) y Drapion tuvo una idea fugas.

_(Al escorpión le gusta, la avispa)_. El dijo en tono confiado.

En otra situación, Sceptile hubiera dejado que su amigo, fuera rechazado olímpicamente, pero algo en la rama superior de árbol, de Elizabeth, llamo su atención. El rápidamente puso su mano en frente de el, y Drapion lo miro buscando respuestas.

_(No creo, que el escorpión, le gustaría la idea de meterse con el pájaro enojado)_. El señalo con la cabeza, a Matthew arriba de la rama.

Matthew había adivinado, las intenciones de Drapion y le estaba dirigiendo una mirada oscura digna del tipo Siniestro.

_(Reconozco, una mirada fría cuando la veo)_. El dijo, tranquilamente.

_(Soy mas, que capas, de vencerlo)_. Drapion dijo confiado.

_(El hombre que lucha por amor, es el mas fuerte de todos)_. Sceptile dijo, en tono poético. El suspiro, al darse cuenta, de que nadie le entendió. __(Aveces somos tan densos, como lo fue Ash)_. _El pensó. _(A lo que me refiero, es que el es muy fuerte, y si quisieras derrotarlo tendrías que sacarte, esto...)_. Sceptile señalo su tobillo. De pronto apareció, un anillo alrededor de su tobillo, de color plata.

Drapion miro de reojo, a sus amigos y en efecto, en los tobillos de todos, incluyendo el suyo, aparecieron uno anillos metálicos, que luego desaparecieron de la misma manera, en la que aparecieron. El solo suspiro, y asintió.

Entonces apareció Braviary, y les indico con su cabeza, una dirección. Ellos rápidamente, se dirigieron al la dirección indicada, dejando a los Pokemons de Elisa, solos.

Elizabeth suspiro de alivio, al poder evitar al Pokemon escorpión, pero por la mirada de Matthew, sabia que algo andaba mal.

__(Lo que ellos portaban,... eran...)_. _Matthew, fue sacado rápidamente de sus pensamientos, cuando cintio que la vos de su amiga, se hizo mas fuerte.

_(Matthew, ¿que te pasa?)_. Ella le pregunto a su amigo.

Matthew decidió ignorar, su duda sobre los "anillos", y pasar a algo mas importante.

_(Elizabeth acompáñame, necesito hablar con tigo, en privado)_. Elizabeth asintió, ante la petición de su amigo.

Ellos se dirigieron asta una zona despejada, donde había un farol negro.

_(Elizabeth...)_. El empezo. _(Hoy aconseje, a Vincent... y no se,... si hice lo correcto)_.

Elizabeth estaba sorprendida. Matthew no era, de los Pokemons, que dan consejos y tampoco de las que los dan, si se los pides, pero no pudo evitar sentir la preocupación, genuina e su voz.

Ella apoyo su garra, en su ala. _(Dime que paso)_. Ella dijo, en tono dulce.

El suspiro, y luego comenzó. _(Bueno veras, yo estaba...)_.

_**(Escena retrospectiva).**_

Matthew estaba sentado, en la rama de un arbol con vista al lago, el estaba esperando a Elizabeth.

_(Ma...Matthew)_. Una dedil vos, le llamo.

Matthew se dio vuelta, y se encontró con el Pokemon menos esperado, Vincent. Vincent no era como la mayoria de los tipos lucha. Era energético, pero tímido y aveces asta miedoso, y considerando que Matthew era "aterrador" según su sobrino, la situación era extraña.

_(¿Que pasa, Vincent?)_. El hablo, con la vos profunda, característica de los tipos siniestros.

Vincent, no podía negar que la vos, de Matthew la causaba pavor, pero no se iría, tenia que hacerle una pregunta.

_(Matthew, eres uno de los Pokemons mas fuertes en el rancho de Elisa, por esa razón tengo que pedirte, un consejo)_. La vos de Vincent estaba llena, de dudas.

Matthew se extraño mucho por esto. _(Estoy confundido ¿Porque no le preguntas, a Rupert, o a Veruka?)_. La elección mas razonable, era pedir consejo a sus amigos.

_(Son mis amigos, pero temo que su cariño asía mi, nuble su juicio)_. Matthew esta sorprendido, de la inteligencia en sus palabras. _(Ash, me propuso viajar con el, y esta podría ser mi oportunidad para hacerme mas fuerte...)_. Matthew ya se imaginaba, hacia donde se dirigía esto. _(... Pero tendría que irme, del único lugar al que he llamado hogar, dejar a mis amigos... es por esa razón, que la decisión es tan difícil, y es la razón por la cual recurro, a ti... el Pokemon con mas experiencia en el rancho)_.

Matthew, medito por un par de segundos las palabras de Vincent, y luego le respondió.

_(Vincent, si lo que deceas es hacerte mas fuerte, Ash Ketchum, es el indicado)_.

Vincent se impacto. _(¿Como lo sabes?)_.

_(Yo ya había, oído hablar de Ash Ketchum, algunos... rumores, llegaron a mis oídos, y según entiendo el se encuentra entre los mas fuertes)_. Vincent estaba, impactado por las palabras del Pokemon siniestro. _(No, te engañare, la posición en la que te encuentras, me da un poco... de envidia)_. Matthew dijo, entre rizas.

_(¿En... En... Envidia?)_. Vincent estaba impactado.

_(Entrenar con un miembro del alto mando, es algo que para aquellos, que anelamos ser fuerte, es un sueño, es mas estoy seguro de que muchos matarian por estar en tu pocicion)_. Vincent estaba tratando de acimilar todo. _(Pero, es tu elección nadie mas la tomara por ti)_. El le lanzo, a Matthew un relicario, como el suyo a Vincent. _(Si decides quedarte, nadie te culpara, y en pocos días todo sera normal de nuevo, pero si decides irte, maduraras, conocerás muchas cosas nuevas, y puedes volverte mas fuerte)_.

_(¿Que pasa, con el relicario?)_. Vincent le pregunto.

_(Era del Charizard, de Elisa. El era, el mas fuertes antes de que yo llegara, y como es tradición, el mi dio su relicario, esa "Joya" tiene mucho valor, no la pierdas)_.

_(Si es tan valiosa, ¿Porque me la das?)_. Vincent estaba, desconcertado.

_(Es tradición, que se la pasemos, a alguien digno)_. Matthew le guiño un ojo.

_(Pero todavía, no decido...)_.

_(Tienes determinación... y eso, ya te hace digno)_. Matthew se fue volando.

**_(Final de escena_ retrospectiva).**

_(Ya veo...)_. Elizabeth dijo, en tono dulce. _(... pero soy incapaz, de ver el problema)_.

Matthew suspiro. _(Allá afuera es muy peligroso, y el es muy inocente... si algo le pasara... me culparía)_. El estaba muy preocupado.

Elizabeth, le puso una garra en el hombro. _(Pero debes recordar, que el solo siguió a su corazón, si decide marcharse las decisiones, que tomo aya afuera, serán su responsabilidad y de nadie mas)_. Matthew dudo unos instantes, antes de darle una mirada agradecida. _(Nosotros somos, los arquitectos de nuestro destino, los demás, solo nos muestran otros diseños)_.

* * *

**_(En otra parte del rancho)_**

Vincent estaba de pie debajo de un árbol, mirando el hermoso lago. Él tenía una mirada algo extraña en su rostro. Levanto las manos, e intento crear una aura-esfera. Una luz azul parpadeo un par de veces, antes de explotar entre sus manos. Vincent se enfureció, e entristeció al mismo tiempo.

_(No es normal verte tan enojado, y más aún solo en la oscuridad)_. Veruka apareció de la nada.

Vincent se dio vuelta, y no se sorprendió al ver a Veruka, lo que la sorprendió. _(Después de tantos años, es lógico que pueda sentir las firmas del aura de mis amigos... ¿Que quieres, Veruka?)_. Ella se sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a que el, fuera tan frió.

_(Vine a revisar, que mi cabeza hueca favorito, estuviera bien)_. Vincent no si inmuto por este comentario, ni-siquiera se había dado vuelta a verla desde que llego. _(Por favor, no puedes dejar que lo de hoy te moleste. Que importa si no eres el más fuerte, tu…)_. Ella se cayó ante el gruñido de su amigo.

_(¿Sabias que las madres, de la especie Lucario, son las mas protectoras?)_. Veruka, no sabia porque cambio, el tema, pero suponía que había una buena razón. _(Si llegara a ser necesario, darán sus vidas con gusto, con tal de salvar a sus hijos, es mas, se sabe que han destruido bosques, con tal de asegurar que sus hijos sobrevivan, pero también hay problemas. Si una madre Lucario, siente que la firma de aura del bebe dentro del huevo, es muy dedil o enfermiza para sobrevivir en el mundo, ella abandonara al huevo)_. Veruka estaba desconcertada, estaba apunto de hablar, antes de que Vincent siguiera. El ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos. _(Elisa, me encontró cuando yo era un huevo en el bosque, ¿sabes lo que significa?)_.

Veruka, quedo helada. _(Vincent...)_. Ella no termino, porque el se dio vuelta en su dirección, con lagrimas en sus ojos, acompañadas de un rostro muy enojado.

_(Según el criterio de mi "madre", yo no tenia razón de vivir,**¡Mi existencia, no valía el esfuerzo!**,... es por eso que siempre he querido ser fuerte, para poder demostrarme que merezco estar vivo, que mi existencia tiene un significado, pero si me voy estaré lejos, por mucho tiempo, y... yo... **¡No se que hacer!**)_. El empezó a llorar, mas fuerte sin esperanza de consuelo.

Veruka estaba muy impactada, ella era su amiga pero nunca supo, que su amigo se sentía así. _ (Entonces, la decisión es lógica) _. Vincent la miro. _ (Si quieres ser fuerte, entonces viaja y esfuérzate, y quizás algún día tu y yo, pelearemos como iguales) _.

Vincent entonces se secó los ojos, y la miro. _(Quien sabe, quizás hasta pueda ganarte)_.

Veruka sonrió. _(Si me ganas, te daré un beso)_.

Vincent la miro, con una enorme sonrisa con un rubor, y tras asentir, él se marchó. Veruka sin embargo, se sentía extraña. Una parte de su corazón le dijo, que hizo lo correcto, pero otra le decía que se había equivocado.

* * *

_**Muy temprano al día siguiente.**_

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y los primeros rayos de sol, se asomaban por el horizonte. Vincent sabía que Ash estaría despierto desde muy temprano, así que decidió hablar con él, lo más pronto posible. El entro a la casa sin hacer ningún ruido, y entonces vio a Ash, bebiendo una taza de café. Antes de que el dijera, algo Ash hablo.

_Sabia que vendrías,… ¿Qué decidiste?_. Ash se paró, y lo enfrento.

_(He decidido,… viajar con ustedes)_. Él le contesto.

Ash le puso una mano en el hombro. _Te prometo, que aremos de ti, un referente de tu raza_. Vincent sonrió ante sus palabras.

* * *

**_Una hora después._**

* * *

Elisa y sus Pokemons, estaban todos reunidos para despedir a su viejo amigo, y sus nuevos amigos.

_(Recuerda lo que hablamos)_. Matthew observo, que Vincent ahora llevaba puesto el relicario, que le había dada anoche. _(No todos tienen la oportunidad de entrenar con Alto-Mando, aprovéchala Vincent)_. Matthew le dijo a Vincent y Elizabeth asintió.

_(Cuídate mucho)_. Napoleón le dijo.

Cotton lo abrazo y le dijo. _(Aprovecha, este viaje, pera aprender y conocer cosas nuevas)_. Y luego se separó.

Ross y Saria se acercaron también. _(Te extrañare mucho, amigo)_.

_(Solo es un año, y unos pocos meses...)_ Vincent le recordó. _(...nos veremos más pronto, de lo que crees)_.

_(Conoce a muchas chicas también)_. Saria le guiño un ojo a Vincent y este se ruborizo.

Rupert y Veruka eran sus amigos, más cercanos y ellos ya habían tenido su emotivo adiós antes. Ellos solo se abrazaron.

Elisa también se despido, de el, más temprano y ahora se estaba despidiendo de sus nuevos amigos. _Cuídalo mucho_. Ella le dijo a Ash, mientras le pasaba la Poke-Ball de Vincent. (De color azul y blanca).

_No te preocupes, estaremos, bien_. Ash noto cierta molestia en el rostro de Veruka. _Y tú tampoco te preocupes, evitare que haga algo estúpido_. Ella asintió, de mala gana.

Luego ellos empezaron a marcharse y antes de perderse en el bosque, Vincent se dio vuelta una última vez, para despedirse de sus amigos, y el lugar al que él había llamado hogar durante tantos años.

_(La próxima ves que este aquí, sera como un campeón)_. El pensó antes de darse vuelta, y seguir.

* * *

_**Bueno eso seria todo.**_

**Nuevamente agradezco mucho a todos, los que apoyan esta historia.**

**Especialmente, agradezco a todos los que han comentado, créanme que cada uno, de sus comentarios, me da animo para seguir escribiendo. Me gustaría agradecerles, pero nuevamente, tomaría demasiado tiempo.**

**Les tengo que decir, que el resultado final, de este Cap no me gusto mucho. Creo que, tuve que reacer este Cap, 5 veces antes de llegar a este resultado.****  
**

**Como se darán cuenta, la actitud de Ash la volví mas madura, debido a que el es mayor.**

**Bueno como siempre, agradecería cualquier queja o sugerencia, la única critica mala, es la que no se hace. Siempre es bueno saber, lo que el lector, piensa.**

**Si te gusto por favor, dale click en el botón "Favourites" o "Seguir" en caso de que te guste, mi trabajo, Creeme que me ayudaría mucho, por favor no olvides seguirme en mi hermosisimo, sensual y algo pervertido perfil de FanFiction. **

**¿Que pasara con Vincent ahora?¿Cual sera el próximo movimiento?¿De donde salieron Braviary y Drapion?**

**Este es Daniel, alias depredador22 y me despido, nos leemos さようなら  
**


End file.
